


Dispositions of Angels

by GenericUsername01



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Blasphemy, Gen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot Bunny, anyone else feel free to take this idea and run with it, but i made it make sense, to the point where it is almost unrecognizable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/pseuds/GenericUsername01
Summary: In the Beginning, God created the Heavens and filled them with angels to help with all the later building and whatnot. Each angel had a specific assigned role, and more broadly they were all sorted into three distinct categories: Angels of Protection, Angels of Order, and Angels of Creation.
Kudos: 15





	Dispositions of Angels

In the Beginning, God created the Heavens and filled them with angels to help with all the later building and whatnot. Each angel had a specific assigned role, and more broadly they were all sorted into three distinct categories: Angels of Protection, Angels of Order, and Angels of Creation.

Angels of Creation were hugely important in the early days. They were the only ones blessed with the God-like power to create. This power was broad and included the creation of literally everything, even life itself. They perfected the Heavens, they filled the universe with gas and dust and rocks, they designed and created plants, animals, and all other types of creatures. They could heal and restore life when it was lost, which wasn't useful in the Beginning, but would be when the time for biblical miracles rolled around. They could even cause young new angels to be born.

Though that was, of course, highly regulated and required approval from three different superiors and a hearing on why it was being applied for.

The Angels of Creation were the artists, designers, builders, and healers. They quickly got it into their heads that being the only ones with the power to create and restore life meant they were the most like God out of all the angels, and subsequently developed a reputation for arrogance. But given the nature of their work, they often weren't in the main part of Heaven anyway, so it didn't particularly matter if the vain artsy hippie types were all out in space or drawing up new flower designs.

The Angels of Order had, arguably, the most power. They were the bureaucrats of Heaven. The administrators, leaders, organizers. Not all angels of that class could be in leadership positions, but all excelled over whatever domain they had. They were highly intellectual and diligent, hard workers. They kept Heaven (and creation as a whole) from falling to pieces.

In a positive light, the Angels of Order were intelligent, driven, leaderly individuals. In perhaps a more negative light, they were pompous, dull, workaholic office drones.

Being as they were the angels in charge of directing all other angels, God had given them a certain power to their commands. Angels of Order were hard to disobey. The more powerful ones-- the ones in charge of practically everyone-- had a strength to their voice that made it virtually impossible to fail to comply.

God had many good traits. Forethought was not one of them. The Great Plan had been scrapped two or three times-- while in the middle of it-- and She admittedly didn't really think that that power would ever be abused. Thought didn't even occur to Her, actually.

Lastly, there were the Angels of Protection. These were the angels charged with, well, _protecting._ Both humans and other angels. They were soldiers and guards as well as parents and caregivers. They were the guardian angels watching over individual humans and they were the soldiers instructed to defend Heaven. They kept their people safe, whoever they happened to consider "their people."

It wasn't always a violent defense. Not even most of the time. There is a lot more to keeping people safe than just rattling a saber at threats. No, they also _cared_ for their charges. They had the instinct to keep them all fed and warm and happy. They protected their loved ones even from the insidious, unseen threats, the ones that didn't come in the form of something to be slayed.

And they did have a great capacity for love. God made sure of that. She made them all empaths, with the power to sense the emotions of those around them, in order to better anticipate needs and threats. 

And if they gained a reputation for being highly emotional and reactive, well, that was their problem. Empathy had as many downsides as it had perks, and they would all frankly be less stressed if they simply eliminated all potential threats, like they were supposed to.

God created the Heavens and filled it with all different types of angels, and then She withdrew, to watch what they would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, anyone who likes this idea, feel free to use it and write something! I don't actually have any plot in mind, which is why I just wrote this worldbuild-y structure thing instead


End file.
